


- Night Bus -

by fandomqueen801



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acceptance, Break Up, College, F/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomqueen801/pseuds/fandomqueen801
Summary: A girl.. Calie..A boy.. Kyle..The end of collegeA relationship, stable but fragileA new future..A new path





	- Night Bus -

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really late at night and kinda ended up with this ><  
I hope you like it. Aha  
(Song: Night Bus - Gabrielle Aplin

She, with brown, curly hair. She sat on the bus, scrolling through her instagram feed. It was full of abstract art, and friends that left her to party somewhere else. She looked up and saw a man, probably around his 20’s texting on his phone.

‘I wonder what that feels like..?’ she thought amused to herself. Since she graduated from about 3 days ago, she had lost connection to her friends. They kept in touch for a few days before the notifications slowly started decreasing. 10.. 5.. 1… none.. That’s how many people contacted her. She wasn’t surprised as this happened, they all said they’d stay but, that’s not how life works… One. She received a message but continued to stare out the window as the street lights go by..

~

~

She sat on the school campus’s bench. It was a birch color, and creaked even from the slightest of movements. She felt a stir and looked to her side. There he was, the love of her life… College life, that is. She sent him a text.

‘_Meet me at the bench at 10pm. Thank you! <3_’. that one text was what ended it all. “Calie, I assume you wanted to talk?” his voice sounded deep but not to deep. It was as if he hit puberty but missed it by just an inch. That voice alone made her melt, his hair, his hazel brown eyes.. It was all so perfect, their relationship strong on campus grounds. 

“Yes, c’mere~” She said in a gentle voice, it sounds like feathers. Feathers that were made of fabric not something that would be broken easily. Determined, strong, on a quest.. A long quest that she would one day accomplish. The quest was unknown as of now..

...As he sat down, the small breeze ruffled his soft blonde hair. It was the next few sentences, they would break even the strongest heart.. But.. Wouldn’t they all?

“The day has ended so peacefully.. Nothing went wrong and that’s wonderful. It’s as if the gods are in my favor!” Kyle joked and leaned against her.. His girlfriend of 2 years. She was always so strong when he wasn't and he was strong when she wasn’t. “I know you, Calie. You don’t usually text me unless something is up. What is it?” She wasn’t surprised when Kyle asked the question.

She had a feeling they both knew what was coming next. It was the end of college, Kyle wanted to be an engineer and she wanted to be a Zoologist. Those two did not fit at all, and they accepted the fact. It took Calie quite some time to accept that Kyle wanted to leave the country to pursue his dream. The engineering he wanted to live out, was only available there.

“You mean a lot to me and you know I always want the best for you. As, you want the best for me. We are a balanced couple. I’ve supported your dreams and I know you'll accomplish them. You’re a strong guy.”

Kyle nodded while smiling his cheeky grin. “You mean so much to me as well. I want nothing more than for you to succeed on your dream. You are a brilliant woman and are capable of wonderful things. I must have been blessed to meet someone like you.. And date you nonetheless..” Kyle's smile softened to a somber one, he watched Calie's breathing.

Her posture always so confident, that's what he loved about her. She carried herself with purpose and wasn't afraid to be herself in front of anyone. She would be so successful, and he knew it.. Calie looked up at the setting sun, as they sat there in silence, she felt tears prick at her eyes but she blinked them away. She looked at him and held her hand out to him.

He took it.

They stood up and kissed for a few heartbeats before pulling each other into a warm embrace. Their breathing was in sync and they didn’t let go until they finished their silent conversations. That was it.. Their relationship ended silently, no tears, regrets, fights.. Nothing only acceptance. They parted ways from there…

~

~

The bus stopped and it was her stop. She grabbed her phone and purple drawstring bag before hopping off the bus. She had to walk the rest of the way home, it was only a mile but, the walk would do her good, to clear her thoughts. She turned on her music and watched the people. Letting her feet carry her. There were couples making out, some cuddling. A few people in alley’s who had no homes to return to. Business men on calls, while women did their late night shopping. She made a familiar right turn and continued to walk.

When she finally looked up to see her apartment, she stared ahead. This was not her apartment.

It was his…

She felt tears fall silently, but fast down her cheeks. A few minutes of silent tears, she wiped her eyes. She breathed in the night air and breathed out. She didn’t plan on staying. It was the last time she was going to be here. It’s not what either of them wanted but they knew they would be fine. It would be okay. She felt a heavy boulder on her chest as she pulled out her phone to see the message on her phone.

“Wish you luck out there, Calie. I’ll see you again one day <3” Kyle had texted her. When she read this, the boulder fell. At once, she sprouted wings and flew to where her life would take her next. Their relationship was over, her own friends moved on, and now.. She would begin the new page in her life. It will be alright.

She headed home..


End file.
